


Come to Daddy

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blink and you miss it reference to incest, Daddy Kink, I don't know what to tag this it's filthy, M/M, essentially Hux has big ol' daddy issues, take it you all asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has Daddy Issues. Kylo helps him work through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Daddy

The problem with the durasteel doors aboard The Finalizer is that they’re impossible to slam. As eager as Hux is to throw his weight about and make his displeasure known to anyone nearby, those damned doors always slide shut with a soft hiss and a gentle click. It makes him even angrier, impotent in his rage. As soon as he’s tucked safely in his quarters he casts his eyes about for something to throw, but even that search turns up fruitless. He lives such a minimalist life, there’s really nothing heavy enough to satisfy him.

Clutched in his hand is a crumpled piece of paper, the old-fashioned kind that people on poorer planets use to pass messages around. That in itself is a blow - that someone would send him such a lowly message, not even bothering to use a datapad or a holoprojection, lights a simmering rage under his skin that won’t be calmed. He shouldn’t be surprised though, it’s just the sort of stunt his father would pull to remind Hux that he’s not good enough for proper communication.

It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before. Written in his father’s precise script is a detailed list of his failings, ending with the destruction of Starkiller Base. As if he needs to be reminded of how he’s failed the Order, failed Leader Snoke. As if he needs to be reminded that he’s the family disappointment.

He wants to burn the letter, but in an effort to quit smoking he threw out all of his sparksticks. If you can’t light a cigarette you can’t smoke it. He settles for smoothing out the paper before tearing it into the smallest pieces he can manage, letting them flutter to the floor before grinding them down with the heel of his boot.

“Fuck you,” he whispers, teeth clenched together, the muscles in his neck tense. “Fuck you, you bastard.”

There’s a knock on his door. He has to resist the urge to scream, to open the door with his fists at the ready. He needs to punish whomever would dare intrude upon his pitiful self-immolation. Instead he pulls himself together, the only sign of his anger being the way his lips turn down at the corners. He punches in the keycode and opens the door.

Kylo Ren stands before him, dressed in his stupid cloak and stupid mask.

“No,” Hux says firmly, moving to shut the door. Kylo lifts his hand, and other than a gentle twitch of protest the door doesn’t move. The knight sweeps in as if he’s been invited, and Hux wonders if a fistfight with someone larger than him might help quell his anger.

“You’re angry,” Kylo says, tilting his head as he regards Hux. Despite the modulator Hux can hear the curiosity in his voice. “I could feel it radiating from the bridge, it’s thick in the air. You’re angry, but it’s not at me.”

Hux looks at him incredulously. “You’re not the only person I interact with on a daily basis, Ren. Other people have the ability to piss me off.” It’s strange having Kylo in his personal quarters, in his private space. It makes him anxious and he wants it to end as soon as possible.

There’s a silence as Ren regards him that only serves to worsen his discomfort. “Yes, but not like this. No one can make you angry like I can.” He says it like it’s a point of pride. “So who was it?”

Hux wants to deny him his answer, to send him away, but he knows that until he gives a response Ren will doggedly wait him out. “You’re not the only one with a useless father,” he says tersely. “Now if you don’t mind-”

Kylo steps closer, into Hux’s personal space. “But it’s something different. Han Solo was a thorn in my side, a struggle to be overcome. This is no conflict within you. Your anger is seeping out of you in waves, it’s almost overwhelming.”

Hux swallows hard, holding his ground as Kylo steps closer. “So, what? Would you like me to fall into your arms and weep brokenly about how my daddy never loved me? Is that it? Are you going to fix me with your strong arms and sturdy embrace?”

More silence, that damnable mask fixed on his face as Kylo looks him over. Hux hates feeling scrutinized, it makes his skin crawl. He’s already said too much. Kylo Ren is the closest Hux has ever come to having a sworn enemy, and now he knows something dark within him that he’s hidden for years. 

When Kylo speaks it’s so soft Hux almost doesn’t hear him. “I can help you.”

Something misfires in Hux’s mind. Something that ought to tell him to run, but instead drives him closer to the man before him - if he even is a man, who knows what’s under that ridiculous mask. “And how, pray tell, do you suppose you can help?”

A large hand lifts, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. There’s nothing particularly intimate about the touch and yet it sends a spark of desire along his spine. It throws him off balance, driving him back a step. He realizes after a moment that with that gentle touch Kylo has pushed inside of his mind. He’s immediately seized by a wild panic. It’s one thing for Kylo to know of his family issues, but it goes so much deeper, it’s so much more depraved…

“Damnit Ren,” he chokes, voice unexpectedly hoarse. “That’s playing dirty.”

Kylo laughs darkly. “The more I know the easier I can help you overcome this.” He tilts his head, voice still smooth and impassive behind his mask. “Do you think, in all of my time traveling the galaxy, seeking out the darkest places and taking the lives of the unworthy, that you’re the worst I’ve seen? Don’t think so highly of yourself.”

Hux swallows hard, face aflame. He shivers.

Kylo moves his hand to cup his face, sweeping his thumb along Hux’s cheek before moving down to touch his jaw. “Will you trust me? Just for the night, trust me to give you what you need.”

Any sort of response catches in Hux’s throat as he considers the offer. Everything inside of him screams against it, warns him that this man can’t be let in for a moment. That Kylo Ren, if given the opportunity, will be the one to pull him apart from the inside out. He can’t resist, though. He aches with need, with the desire to give in for once in his life. To be led.

He nods.

“Good.” Kylo’s voice is even behind the mask, though his satisfaction is clear. “Find lube, and undress.”

Even with everything laid out on the table he has a hard time submitting willfully, giving over to orders that he himself hasn’t issued. He finally wills himself into action, walking to his nightstand and retrieving a small bottle from the top drawer. With that done he begins to undress, keeping his back to Kylo as he unbuttons his shirt, steps out of his pants, peeling back his layers one by one until he’s completely exposed.

He turns and immediately loses all thought to anything but the sight before him. Kylo has disrobed as well, stripped to nothing but the black leggings he wears under his clothing. His mask is gone. Underneath is a face so much younger than Hux expected, slightly crooked yet oddly beautiful. His eyes are dark and curious, lips full, and his hair hangs in black waves that nearly brush his bare shoulders.

“Lord Ren,” Hux stammers, unsure of what else to say.

“Come here,” Kylo orders, soft but commanding. “ _Boy_.”

One simple word and Hux is ready to sink to his knees, ready to take whatever Kylo gives him. Instead he tries to maintain his composure as he walks over, standing before him with his chin tilted up in one last desperate bid for defiance. He clenches his fists to hide the way they tremble.

Kylo lifts his hands, impossibly large as they stroke along Hux’s sides and around to his back. His eyes rake over the lean form before him with raw hunger. He _wants_. He’s hungry for this, just as Hux needs it to keep from falling apart. How long has this simmering lust been hiding under the mask, waiting for the opportunity to strike? 

“Such a lovely thing,” Kylo murmurs, eyes flicking up to take in Hux’s face. “So pretty and pale. It’s a pity you hide yourself under all those layers and formalities.”

Hux swallows, forcing himself to meet Kylo’s eyes. “I can’t exactly command while naked, can I?” He gasps as fingers twist into his hair, sharply pulling back. “K-Kylo!”

There’s a laugh that sends a chill down his spine, his toes curling against the soft carpet. Kylo grins, wide and wolfish. “Ah ah. Not my name, never that. What do you call me?”

For a moment Hux is at a loss. There’s been no discussion leading up to this, no hint of what he’s supposed to do other than give himself over completely. He pours through his mind, through the hour leading up to Kylo showing up at his door with no warning, searching for some sort of clue. When it hits him he gasps, cock twitching eagerly. 

“D-daddy…”

Kylo moans softly, leaning in to trail his lips along the delicate skin of Hux’s throat. Those large hands of his have moved back down, gripping his ass and massaging firmly. “Good boy,” he murmurs, spreading him apart just to revel in the soft noises of distress Hux makes at being so exposed. “So clever. Are you going to let daddy give you what you need?”

Hux is consumed by a need he’s never felt before, a strange mix of sexual desire and an urge to do well. He bites his lip, nodding as he presses against Kylo’s firm body. “Please, _daddy_ , tell me what to do. I’ll do anything…”

Lips claim his own, Kylo’s kiss surprisingly tender as he sucks and nibbles and teases and makes Hux weak in the knees. Without breaking the kiss he kneels a bit, grabbing Hux by the thighs and lifting him with ease. Hux can only gasp and wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist, shivering as he’s carried as if he weighs nothing. He shouldn’t enjoy this. This is wrong, this relinquishment of power, he’s supposed to be in _control_...

Kylo drops him on the bed, watching as Hux bounces and splays out over the mattress. He’s sizing Hux up, drinking him in. Hux takes the opportunity to have a good long look himself, eyes raking over the hard body before him. Kylo is obscene. Each muscle is well-defined though his body is still slim and lean, broad shoulders tapering into a narrow waist. There’s a barely noticeable dusting of hair along his chest, though a thick trail leads from his navel down between his legs.

Hux lets his eyes follow the trail, jaw nearly dropping when he reaches Kylo’s cock.

It’s...large, to say the least. His mouth goes dry as he takes in the length, not even fully hard and still considerable. He scrambles to his knees, scrambling to the edge of the bed in unconcealed desperation. When he takes it in hand his fingertips don’t meet on the other side. He moans helplessly.

“Let me suck you?” he begs, looking up with wide eyes. Kylo watches him with his usual intensity, though his eyes are heavy lidded and his lips are parted and full. 

Kylo’s lifts his hand to slide his fingers along Hux’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the perfect pink softness of his bottom lip. He pushes the digit inside, moaning as Hux sucks greedily. “You know what I want,” he says, voice low and soft. “Ask for it nicely, like a good boy.”

Hux moans around his thumb, letting it fall from his lips. He tries to soften his gaze, looking up at Kylo from under pale lashes as he licks his lips. “Please daddy?” He lets his thighs slide apart until his ass is flush against the bed, rocking down into the duvet. “Please daddy, let me taste you. I’ll be so good…”

For a moment a moan is his only response. Kylo is too busy taking in the sight of him, sweet and pliant as he thrusts his cock against the bed and begs for a dick in his mouth. He’s sure it’s quite the shift from his usual facade, stiff and cold and demanding. For effect he leans in, keeping his eyes on Kylo as he presses a lush kiss to the tip of his length. “Daddy, I need you,” he whispers, leaning in to drag his lips against the firm muscles of Kylo’s stomach.

“Fuck yes, suck me,” Kylo growls, his usually-low supply of patience already depleted. “Let’s see what you can do with that pretty little mouth.”

Hux moans, wasting no time. He’s in the perfect position to lean in, kissing sloppily along the length from base to tip. His hands move frantically from Kylo’s hips to his thighs before sweeping back up to stroke along his chest, unsure of what he wants to touch most. Finally they settle back on sharp hips. It makes it easier to hold Kylo still, to pin him in place as Hux teases heated flesh with his lips. And tease he does; he takes his time brushing his mouth along the frenulum, pressing light kisses against the tip, moving down to suck lightly at his balls. He wants to test Kylo, to see what he’s capable of when he snaps. So he wanders, and tastes, and lets out plaintive moans and whimpers as he does.

A large hand settles into his hair, stroking gently before Kylo’s fingers tighten to fist the silken red strands. “No more teasing,” he hisses, dragging Hux up a bit until he’s eye level with the head. “Test me, you’ll regret it later.”

Hux moans at the thought, briefly contemplating his options. He decides that he’ll leave that little experiment for next time - because there _will_ be a next time. Instead he takes the head in his mouth, looking up once more as he sucks firmly. 

Kylo’s response is immediate. His eyes flutter shut, head dropping back, a satisfied sort of sigh falling from parted lips. Hux appreciates the immediate encouragement. He pulls off, a string of precome following his lips as he swirls his tongue along the crown. Something in the back of his mind is still screaming at him to run, warning him that sex is the easiest way to get someone vulnerable and use their weaknesses against them. He can’t resist though, can’t deny how he wants to stretch his lips around aching flesh and suck and lick and drink up every broken noise that Kylo gives him. He wants to be _good_.

It doesn’t hurt that Kylo has begun to stroke his hair, whispering filthy praise between moans and muffled cries. “Your lips are beautiful,” he groans, sliding his free hand absently over his own chest. “Such a pretty, talented thing, feels so good…”

Hux is surprised by the high-pitched whine that escaped his own throat. His cock twitches eagerly at the praise. Relaxing his throat, he looks up from under fluttering eyelashes as he tries to take as much of Kylo’s length as possible. It’s not very much. By the time he’s trying to fight his gag reflex there’s still plenty left untouched, so he takes the base in hand and strokes gently.

Kylo makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, too far gone to speak actual words as Hux sucks and licks at his hard cock. It fills Hux with a warm pride he doesn’t want to examine too closely. He pulls back to press his lips to the slit, sucking in the salty tang of precome as it leaks into his mouth.

All too soon a warm hand grasps him by the back of the neck, trying to guide him off. When he resists the hand moves to his throat and forces him up. With alarming speed the world shifts, and suddenly Kylo is sitting on the edge of the bed with Hux bent over his lap. He immediately tries to fight it - he’s too on display, he can feel the cool air on the back of his thighs, his body stretched and open to expose his hole, he can’t -

Kylo’s palm slides across his back, soothing him and holding him in place all at once. “Be still,” he commands, voice firm but not unkind. The authority in his voice makes Hux moan and press down against his thigh. He hears the snap of a lid, followed by the too-cold sensation of lube dripping over his entrance.

“I need to make sure that sweet little hole can take me, don’t I? I’d never hurt my beautiful boy…”

For the first time in a long time he feels small. While his pride rails against it he’s enjoying being tossed around, moved and praised and taken care of for the first time in so, so long. He sighs as Kylo strokes between his cheeks, feather light touches that make his thighs quake and the muscles in his stomach tense and jump.

“Daddy please,” he sighs, letting his head drop forward. He lets himself go limp over Kylo’s thighs, let’s Kylo have the control he desires. “Please, give me your fingers, I’ve been so sweet for you…”

“You did,” Kylo murmurs, voice low and thick. “Such a good boy…”

Hux moans at the praise, and as he shivers Kylo takes the opportunity to thrust a finger inside. It’s smooth, easy - Hux is no stranger to pleasuring himself, but Kylo’s hands are large and his fingers are long and it’s so much _better_. He wriggles back against the intrusion, only to have Kylo grasp him by the nape of his neck and hold him still. 

“Good boys don’t squirm,” he orders, voice sharp. Immediately Hux stills, skin burning with shame. Up until this very evening he actively searched for ways to undermine Ren, always vigilant for arguments to pick. But now, the idea of disappointing him gnaws at his insides. He takes a shuddering breath, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he commits to being as still as he possibly can. 

“I’ll be good,” he whispers, choking back a quiet sob as his body trembles.

Kylo clucks his tongue, adding a second finger and stroking deep into Hux’s eager body. “I know you will. You are. So good,” he coos. He spreads his thighs apart to better brace Hux’s body, taking some of the pressure off of his chest and the bottom of his ribcage. Once he’s got Hux properly supported he crooks his fingers, easily finding that sweet spot and stroking his fingers over it with singular focus.

Hux cries out, back arching as he drives his cock against Kylo’s thigh. “Oh...oh my God!” he moans, eyes shut tight. “A-ah, again!”

“Again what?” Kylo asks. Hux can practically hear him smirking.

“Again _daddy_ ,” he chokes, breath hitching in his chest. When Kylo gives him what he wants he moans pathetically, rutting against his firm, muscular thigh with little thought to his previous resolve to be still. He can’t help it. It’s too good, Kylo’s hands are steady and sure, he doesn’t have to _think_ , to _worry_ , to do anything other than lie there and take it.

A third finger works its way inside, stretching and pressing and filling him just right, and then, impossibly, a fourth. He whimpers and ruts back, hungry for more. Before he can ask the fingers are gone, leaving him feeling empty and vulnerable as Kylo pulls him up to straddle his lap.

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock?” Kylo purrs, running his fingers through Hux’s sweat damp hair. “You’re so sweet and tight, I’m afraid I’m going to split you right in half…” He leans in, nipping at Hux’s jaw with sharp teeth. “Break you wide open, sweet boy, leave you crying and begging to be put back together…”

Hux gasps, eyes rolling to the ceiling as he grinds down against Kylo’s dick. “Daddy, please, I can take it,” he chokes. “Please, I need your big cock…”

Kylo leans in, sucking a bruise into the pale curve of Hux’s throat. Once he’s left a tender mark he kisses up to his cheek, whispering into his ear. “Alright, relax, daddy’s got you…”

Large hands grab Hux’s hips, helping him lift up and find the right position. Both men hold their breath as slowly he starts to sink down, down, down, inch by rigid inch, his body eager to take what it’s given as he impales himself on Kylo’s dick. Once he’s bottomed out he shivers, curling into Kylo’s chest and giving a broken sob.

“You’re alright,” Kylo breathes, sweeping his hand down over Hux’s skin to massage his lower back. He ducks his head down, catching Hux’s parted lips in a tender kiss that leaves him reeling. “You took me so well, good boy…”

Hux sobs again, eyebrows knit together and eyes shut tight. He can’t hold still, it’s too much, he needs to move. “Daddy please, fuck me daddy…”

Kylo laughs, breathless. “Take what you need, boy.”

It’s all the permission Hux needs. With a gasp he lifts himself up on trembling thighs, trying to pace himself as he slowly lowers back down. Kylo wasn’t kidding, he feels like he’s being rent in two every time that huge cock pushes back into him. It’s perfect. He wants to be used, to be utterly destroyed as Kylo takes his pleasure. To be _good_. With a sharp breath he takes it all once more, grinding down and moaning at the noises Kylo is making with each thrust. They’re low, gravelly things that come from somewhere deep in his chest and sound overwhelmingly masculine. He needs more.

He braces his hands on Kylo’s chest, pushing him down onto the mattress so he’s splayed out as Hux really starts to go for it. He adjusts his knees on the mattress as he starts to bounce on Kylo’s length, hair falling in his face and a thin sheen of sweat making his skin glow. “Oh fuck, daddy, fuck! It’s so good!”

A hand reaches up, long fingers gripping his throat and pulling him down for a fierce kiss. When they separate Kylo has a cruel glint in his eyes, taking in the desperation on Hux’s face. “Is this what you needed? What you’ve needed your whole life? To please your father, hear him tell you what a good boy you are? Is this what you’d give him, if you could?”

Hux gasps, eyes going wide as Kylo gives a particularly filthy grind up into him. 

Kylo smirks, cheeks pink as Hux tries to find just the right angle to hit his prostate. “You’re filthy, Hux. You’re a filthy, depraved little slut, and you’re all mine.”

A sharp cry is the only response he can muster as he finds his sweet spot and ruts down on Kylo’s cock again and again. A large hand wraps around his drooling cock, stroking in time with his frantic thrusts. “Daddy please, please daddy, I want to come for you!” He curves his body down, pressing desperate kisses along Kylo’s face and neck. “T-tell me what a good boy I am, I n-need it…”

Kylo just watches hungrily, hand still loosely wrapped around Hux’s neck. He studies him, drives him closer and closer to the edge, before he takes pity. “Good, sweet boy,” he murmurs, breathless. “So nice and tight for daddy’s big cock. Come for me, let me hear you sing.”

It’s all Hux needs. With a desperate cry he comes, spilling into Kylo’s hand. His vision goes white around the edges, time seeming to slow around them as his body goes tense and then loose all over. He barely notices as Kylo flips him over, taking what he wants until he hits his own climax. 

It’s a few minutes before he comes back down. He’s been cleaned up, his hair is pushed out of his face, and there’s a glass of water waiting for him in Kylo’s outstretched hand. He takes it with a trembling hand, gulping it down fast. When he’s done he sets the glass on his nightstand, taking a deep breath and attempting to compose himself.

“So. That was informative,” Kylo says, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. 

Hux groans, lifting his hands to hide his face. “I don’t want to fuck my father,” he says, voice muffled.

Kylo laughs, a genuine sound. “I know. I know people will say damn near anything during sex if it’s depraved enough.” He rolls onto his side, tugging Hux’s hands down. “Can’t say it wasn’t fun, though.”

Hux stares at him for a moment before offering the smallest glimpse of a smile. “No, I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean fuck guys, come on. This is terrible. I'm terrible. You all drove me to this.
> 
> Big old thanks to [Ocktorok](http://ocktorok.tumblr.com) who helped me turn this filthy mess into something legible! 
> 
> Also I'm doing a thing, a contest to write a fic for three people as a thank you for following me and supporting me! Check it out [here](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/post/143464494606)!


End file.
